


Racing Hearts

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, ambi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: Andi gets into motocross thanks to TJ and they make a bet.





	Racing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on Tumblr where someone had said instead of all the boy drama Andi should be getting into motocross.

The roar of bikes could be heard throughout the entire track. Cyrus was sitting with Buffy, Jonah and Amber in the stands while the racers got ready. Andi was going through an Miss Independent stage and decided to ask TJ for help in getting into motocross. She was becoming pretty good at it too. TJ and Andi had become really close in the process. 

“So this is exciting!” Cyrus yells at his friends to the right of him. 

“For real though.” Jonah replies. 

“I can’t believe Andi is doing this!” Buffy replies excited. 

“Cyrus do you have the posters?” Amber says to Cyrus.

“Yes my lady.” Cyrus says turning around and handing one to Amber. 

“Alright racers we’re getting ready to begin so start your bikes!” The announcer says with his voice booming through the track. 

“Go! TJ! Go!” Cyrus yells waving his sign. 

TJ looks up and nods at him with a wink. 

“Ugh this angst you two have going is literally killing me!” Amber says shoving him. 

“Same!!!” Buffy exclaims. 

“Go Andi!!!” Jonah yells at the top of his lungs. 

The flag guy started waving his flag. The red light blinked then to the next then green. The bikes began to race. Andi and TJ were fighting for first. They just made it around the first lap. Andi was now back in second. 

“This is so close!” Buffy yells at the group. 

“I know!!! Go Teej!!!!” Cyrus exclaims. 

It was finally the last lap and TJ was still in the lead. Andi was right behind him. They made the last turn and Andi had made a perfect turn which boosted her to the lead. TJ was close behind. The group held their breath as the two crossed the finish line. 

“And Andi Mack is the winner!!!” The announcer says. 

The crowd cheers. Buffy and Jonah run to Andi cheering. Cyrus runs to TJ to make sure he’s okay along with Amber. Cyrus tries to jump over the bars to the track and almost falls. 

“Got you underdog.” TJ says helping him down. 

“Sorry I got excited.” Cyrus says still having his arms wrapped around the boys neck. 

“Really Cyrus there were stairs.” Amber says coming up next to them. She smiles and heads towards Andi. 

Cyrus lets go and so does TJ. They stand there for a while looking at each other. 

“So second place… That’s still pretty good right?” 

“Yeah but Andi and I had a bet. So now I have to hold up my end of the bargain since she won.” TJ says putting his helmet down and unzipping his jacket. 

“Oh yeah. What was the bet?” 

TJ looked at Andi who was surrounded by her friends and Amber. Andi raised her eyebrows and lifted her left hand as if to say “alright let’s go”. 

“It was bet that if I lost I had to tell my crush that I like them.” TJ replies looking down. 

“Oh...um well I guess I’ll let you get to it then.” Cyrus says backing away.

“Wait who do you think it is?” TJ asks confused. 

“Obviously Buffy.” 

TJ laughs and puts a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder. 

“No Underdog. It’s you. I like you Cyrus.” 

Cyrus stands there shocked. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Cyrus says now stepping back closer to TJ. 

“I mean you don’t have to say anything… If you don’t…” 

“TJ stop no I just mean...I like you too.” 

“Really?” TJ asks smiling from ear to ear. 

“Yes of course. I’m not good at flirting?” 

“I feel like I’m not either. I mean you didn’t know I liked you.” 

“Well then I guess that means we’re perfect for each other. Two oblivious romantic saps.” Cyrus says inches away from TJ. 

“True. So would it be too much to ask for…” TJ started to say. 

“Hey Cyrus haven’t seen you in a while. How are you?” I voice asked interrupting TJ’s question.

They turn and it’s Evan. Used to be best friends with TJ Evan. Put Cyrus into harm's way Evan. Got punched by angry protective TJ Evan. 

“Oh hey.” Cyrus says awkwardly. 

Andi and the gang looked over concerned and began walking towards the three boys. 

“So how about that date?” Evan asks Cyrus getting closer to him. 

“I’m pretty sure it was a no the first time Evan.” Amber says standing with the rest of the group. 

“Why doesn’t Cyrus answer?” Evan says with a cocky tone. 

“Evan it’s a no. TJ was just about to ask me out. And honestly I’d rather go out with him than you.” Cyrus replies. 

“Uhhh. I wasn’t gonna ask you out Cyrus.” TJ says. 

What!” Buffy, Andi, Jonah and Amber yell. 

Cyrus looks at TJ confused. 

“I was gonna ask if I could kiss you.” TJ says smiling and grabbing Cyrus around the waist pulling him close to his body. 

Cyrus nods and TJ leans in kissing Cyrus. It’s soft and deep and completely perfect. The entire group smiles except for Evan. 

“I don’t need this shit.” Evan says walking away and rolling his eyes. 

Cyrus eventually breaks the kiss needing air. He looks at TJ who hasn’t stop smiling. 

“So a bet huh?” Cyrus asks looking at Andi who shrugs smiling. 

“Wait what did Andi have to do if she lost?” Amber asks looking at TJ and Andi. 

“Uhhh, well let’s just say we’re racing next week and I’m def beating her then. So you’ll just have to wait.” TJ says winking at Andi. 

“Ugh the suspense! Okay can we please get food now!” Amber says making a puppy dog face at her step brother and linking her arm with Andi's. 

“Yes please!” Cyrus begs hugging TJ. 

“I could get used to this.” TJ says smiling at his new boyfriend. 

“Okay we get. Finally love wins. But I agree with Amber let’s go.” Buffy says walking away. 

The rest follow Buffy to get Andi’s bike back to the racks. Cyrus went with TJ to grab his bike. They took both bikes back and headed to The Spoon. Cyrus and TJ walked hand in hand while never taking their eyes off of each other for more than a minute at a time.


End file.
